Hot, Weird, and Somewhat Ridiculous
by driter
Summary: Of bathroom groping, missed flights, and window climbing. My turn at the I-pod shuffle challenge follows...DASEY.


**I'm not really sure what persuaded me to do this, but I was bored, so I figured what they hey. It was actually kind of fun. This was actually a little hard, because I had to use my sister's I-pod, so some of these songs I didn't even know, lol.**

**Let me know what you think…**

**P.S. (Yes, I'm still working on S.H.S.G. for anyone wondering)**

--

**Sneakernight- Vanessa Hudgens **

_She's my goddamned step-sister_, Derek hissed to himself as her hands ran his neck, his body and he lowered her._ And I'm just helping her practice. That's it._

"Right; just like that," Casey murmured, apparently oblivious to his brain exploding.

"Do you like that?" he asked her and her eyes widened slightly as he brought her back up.

His hot eyes drew her in and she found herself stupidly replying, "Yes." Her cheeks flushed and she whispered, "You still can't dance though."

--

**This Ain't Sex - Usher**

"This isn't sex," Derek said as he hovered over her in the bed, body tense and sweating.

"Well, that's what I signed up for; so what the hell is it?"

"What do you want it to be?" he whispered to her, "Just tell me."

"I just want it," she said, "So get started."

"Fine," he said, smirking a little bit, "But I have conditions."

"You always have conditions," she muttered.

"Dinner; you and me, tomorrow night. And, the next night. And then…probably on Friday, too."

"I'll have to check my schedule," she quipped before pulling him down for a kiss.

--

**You Bring me Down – Leona Lewis**

"I trusted you," Casey growled at him, stuffing more clothes into her bag.

"Right; now try saying it once more with feeling," he hissed back at her.

"Asshole."

His head shook, glowering with frustration as she zipped it up.

"You're gonna try and tell me you didn't sleep with him?"

"No. Unlike you, I'm actually faithful."

"Yeah," he laughed but it just sounded raw and mean, "So faithful you wouldn't even look at me, let me touch you."

"Well, it looks like you found someone to lick your wounds, didn't you?"

--

**See My Side – Jordan Sparks **

"How'd you get in here?" Derek asked her, book dropping from his hand.

"I…" she paused sheepishly, "I climbed in your window."

"Oh, right," he said blankly, "Because that's normal."

"You weren't answering my texts, or my calls."

"Well, did it ever occur to you that I didn't _want to speak to you_?" he said as if speaking to a small child.

"Derek, you have to give me a break here. I mean you can't just tell someone you love them in the middle of ski-ball and expect them to handle it all McVonCooly style or whatever."

"There shouldn't have been anything to 'handle," Derek said lowly, "Either you feel a certain way, or you don't."

"Right. And that's why it took you two years to finally say it to me?" He was speechless, but still glaring as she continued, "You have to give me time to warm up to this, but I _promise you_, I will."

--

**Anywhere- 112**

"_Oh_,_ god_," Casey gasped, "This is so, so…bad."

"And, so, so _good_," Derek husked back to her.

He slammed her against the stall door and took her, his mouth demanding, relentless, hard as rock, but as sweet as sugar as he kissed her full on. Everything was touching as they clung to each other, desperate, angry. Casey almost tore the hair from his head as she pulled him back.

"What if someone comes in?"

"The doors' locked, so don't worry," he rasped, "No one's coming but us. And next time," he growled, pulling her hair this time, "Don't take anyone else to Prom."

--

**Only You- 112 and Notorious B.I.B.**

"I missed my plane," Derek said, rushing back out into the airport parking lot.

Casey's eyes widened, exasperated. "What? How? I got you here three hours early."

"I know, but I sort of…" he flushed, "Told you the wrong time on purpose."

"_What?_!"

"I can explain-"

"But, you made me miss my shift," she near-screamed, "And, I had to cancel a hair appointment. Why didn't you just tell me you didn't want to go instead of-"

"Because I love you," he blurted, feeling nauseous and lightheaded and relieved all at once, "But, I was too damn scared to tell you earlier. So I kept…putting things off, finding excuses…and, God Casey I was still so scared I just bought a ticket Prague--which I don't even know if I can return--so I wouldn't look like an idiot when you were watching me. It's stupid, it's all stupid...but I love you."

--

Thanks to whoever started this challenge. I can't really remember at this point :)


End file.
